Talk:Horror Film Wiki
F13 You should add Friday the 13th. --Dirty Harry 15:11, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :Added long ago. :) (Made your reference a link). :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:57, 29 October 2008 (UTC) you should add friday the 13th the remake WallyX 20:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Expansion Could this wiki expand it's idea about the content to not just horror films but also cult movies and other genres? Like spaghetti westerns, post-apocalypse, blaxploitation, poliziotteschi, giallos...nunsploitation, nazisexploitation, rape/revenge (like, Ms. 45 and I spit on your grave). That would make the audience for the wiki bigger and we could recruit members on different forums. I think a good wiki with interesting trivia and comparison between different editions of movies on DVD - VHS - LD to see which has the best picture quality and what version is the most uncut version and so on... Dirty Harry 15:11, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :There already is a film wikia, I think this one should stick to horror. Paul730 18:24, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Skin Can this wiki please get a new skin?? Even just a plain black one with the words "Horror Movie Wikia" in red or something, the basic white one is really putting me off coming here. I'd try to do something about it myself but I don't know anything about wikia skins... help? Paul730 18:24, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :I believe Notmyhandle has done an outstanding job with this. Thank them if you like the look here. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:02, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's definite improvement, but where are Michael and Jason? :P Paul730 22:17, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::I agree, having the other "big two" would be nice. Unfortunately, I don't have the source images to be able to play with them. What do you say, Notmyhandle? :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 12:55, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah why not. It's difficult to find good images; the one I used for pinhead is the best I could find, but the blue coloration is terrible. Most of the images I could find of Jason were just lame, and personally, I'm not a fan of Michael's mask. If you could link me to good images, that would be awesome, otherwise, it may be a long time until I get my hands on source DVD's to rip images from. --Notmyhandle 21:25, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Why not use Image:TheShape.jpg and Image:JasonVI.jpg? Paul730 22:57, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Character Pages Is there a specific rule here on what character pages can be made? In other words, is it okay to make pages for characters in one of the lesser known horror films? AlessaGillespie 22:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I always kind of assumed that as long as a character at least had an actual name they could get an article. -- Lord Crayak 04:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Two More Things I created a generic template for characters and monsters from any movie at Template:Infobox Film Character and Template:Infobox Monster for anyone who wants to use it =+) I also had a question though: why is the lettering on picture captions pretty much invisible? AlessaGillespie 00:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The color layout of the wiki apparently makes the image captions invisible unless highlighted, I think. Not sure who to talk to about that. Also, nice templates! -- Lord Crayak 02:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :I haven't fixed them yet. --Notmyhandle 07:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Scratch that, I fixed thumbnails a long time ago. White text on black; what are you talking about? --Notmyhandle 07:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::: This picture's caption is an example of the problem. AlessaGillespie 07:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't see a problem, I can read it just fine. What browser are you using? Perhaps you should clear your cache and see if the CSS loads correctly. --Notmyhandle 07:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Cleared my cache. It's still white with grey lettering. AlessaGillespie 07:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::And you're using Monaco (the default) skin? Again, what browser are you using? --Notmyhandle 07:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Internet Explorer is listed as the default browser under Control Panel. As for skins, I wouldn't even know how to change them, so I'm sure I'm on the one set up by admins. AlessaGillespie 08:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah IE will give you issues. I haven't begun working on compatibility with it. I use Firefox while I work on the CSS, but I'll keep you in mind for future changes. --Notmyhandle 08:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks =+) AlessaGillespie 08:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Linkage template Hello. Would you mind adding to the main page? The wikis chosen for the template are only wikis that have a good foundation laid out already. If you can find another well constructed horror film wiki, leave me a message on my talk page, I'll be more than happy to add it. Tangeled Web Weaver 00:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Timeline Is there a timeline that shows how the big 5 (Halloween, Nightmare, Friday, Child's Play, and Hellraiser) fit together? I know that Freddy and Jason inhabit the same universe, and according to Child's Play 4 they all take place in the same one so is there a timeline along the lines of the one for Freddy vs. Jason? Thestew45122 19:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) help if you want to im new to wiki but your wiki is my main info soruce will you help my wiki http://fear-world.wikia.com/wiki/Fear_world_Wiki from vampire24dodge What about more indipendent horror film characters like Maskhead, Dr, Dieter, Gurdy the Clown and what about Peter, Crusty and Maggot? I think this page would be muc h served by really delving in to all horror not just mainstream. I would make these pages if i can figure out how? Where are all the independent horror film characters? What about more indipendent horror film characters like Maskhead, Dr, Dieter, Gurdy the Clown and what about Peter, Crusty and Maggot? I think this page would be muc h served by really delving in to all horror not just mainstream. I would make these pages if i can figure out how? (T.H.13) I like this idea if samus likes it i will make these pages for you or you can or him or nightcore whatever 21:36, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Fan Characters I've noticed on a lot of the character's pages, like Michael Myers (remake timeline) and Jason Voorhees that often characters who never appeared in any films like Jason Voorhees Jr. or Cassidy Myers who are obviously fan characters. These pages should be deleted as they are fanfiction and do not belong here on the site.' 'Viral Master (talk) 01:03, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Viral Master Unfortunately this wiki in in shambles, so many different admins and organization styles has effectively destroyed this wiki. We are trying to rebuild, but right now the process is slow. Fan fiction stuff will be deleted as soon as it is verified to be fake. --Samus Fan101 (talk) 18:59, December 8, 2012 (UTC)